Kouta Azuma
Name: Kouta Azuma First Appearance: Season 4 born: July 12 Relatives: Shoko Azuma Personality Kouta is a feisty hot blooded youth. Charging in head first, always wanting to be a hero. He will always put others before him, which is both noble and reckless at the same time. He tends to be cocky, however, and will often get himself in situations that could of been easily avoided. He's hard headed, and somewhat of a jerk at times and comes off as a punk, but has good intentions. Though, his tendency to communicate with his fists often causes problems. It can also be said that Kouta is an idiot, I guess. Often doing things at the worst of times, along with added perverseness, he gets into a lot of trouble Abilities The ability to transform into the mighty hero known simply as "Fighter Roa." While a transformation, Roa and Kouta are in fact, separate identities, but it requires both of them to be in sync in order to actually transform. While Roa, Kouta has amazing athletic capabilities, including better strength, speed, and stamina (and defense, allowing him to take mid-level attacks). The limits on this armor solely depends on the person. So the time they can remain is completely random. T Fighter Beamgun: Roa's sidearm Fire Dragon: Summoned Dragon of flame to attack. Roa, due to the damage of his spirit, cannot fully link with Kouta, thus neither is able to draw out their full power. At current, all Kouta can do while transformed is use his fists and legs, like he has all his life. Kouta is a knowledgable street fighter, having grown up in a rather rough way. Shiranunogaeshi: "White Cloth Return" the ability to steal a person's underwear while the person is still wearing it. Plot overview Kouta was your everyday average student. He didn't have powers, he wasn't special in any shape or form. He merely lived with his younger sister and his grandfather (his parents died when they were young), who was somewhat of an inventor. Because of this, Kouta has been bouncing around from part time to job to part time job, helping his family as best as he can. Kouta lived a normal, earnest life, not asking for much besides the happiness of his family. That said, he worked hard, just for the sake of Shoko, as such Kouta never had time for a normal life. Kouta pushed himself to his limits, taking more jobs then he could handle at times (and even resorting to fighting underground), leaving little room for academics or his own welfare. But he didn't mind, while he was shunned by his peers, he was happy enough as is. As weird as it sounds, he grew accustomed to it. Though, like every boy his age, he was hoping for a little excitement once in a while.He got more then he bargained for one fateful day. A portal from who knows where opened, revealing mysterious Fighter Roa and his robot, Compatible Kaiser. Kouta was witness to an event that changed his life. Roa could only tell the boy that he was from another dimension, and the opponent is Dark Brain. Roa, however, was too weak from travel and fighting to fend off his attackers, and on the verge of death, he could only ask for Kouta's aid. Damaged, and with his enemies on his tail, Roa's spirit had to fuse with Kouta to fight them off, and in the process, keep Roa alive. Though reluctant at first (and scared out of his wits), the two eventually become one, as their sense of justice burned strong. Until Roa fully recovers, Kouta takes on the mantle of Fighter Roa, helping those in need. Unfortunately, Compatible Kaiser itself is locked away lab for the time being, as it is too damaged to be of any use to anyone. Now Roa and Kouta have journeyed to Hyakuji, hot on the trail of the forces of Dark Brain that escaped Roa's homeworld. Of course, his presence is rather weak at the moment, in Hyakuji. He knows that Dark Brain is there, but he cannot find a lead. His heroic efforts are now only limited to mundane crimes, as it appears his ability is overhshadowed by other beings taking all the big jobs. Disappeared during the events with Dieu, and no word has been received about his whereabouts. Rumored during an incident at Mt. Hayaku that he has been locked in another dimension, fighting Dark Brain. The Other Half Name: Warrior Roa First Appearance: Season 4 born: ??? Personality Roa, while a defender of Justice himself, is more reserved then Kouta. He is the calm one (though has done his fair share of recklessness) and is the voice of reason, often aiding Kouta in battle by lending advice. He watches over Kouta, regretting the fact he dragged him into this, but has soon seen the boy's potential. Origins Not much is known about this warrior, save that he comes from the Battle Force Universe, hunting a being known as Dark Brain. The Machine Name: Compatible Kaiser First Appearance: ??? Height: 56.8 meters Weight: 148.1 tons Weapon Systems: *Over-Beam (オーバー・ビーム) A fast moving laser beam fired from the crown jewel of the Kaiser's forehead.' *Spiral Knuckle (スパイラルナックル) The Compatible Kaiser charges one of its arms, and launches the hand in a spinning attack, directed at its enemy. This attack is similar to Great Mazinger's "Drill Pressure Punch". *Kaiser Boomerang (カイザー・ブーメラン) The gold mounts on the Compatible Kaiser's shoulders and feet detach to form a cross, which is thrown as a cutting weapon. *Kaiser Burst (カイザー・バースト) A burst of blazing light emits from the Compatible Kaiser's chest. The initials "BF" can be seen as the beam is fired before hitting multiple enemy targets. *Kaiser Tornado (カイザー・トルネード) ''The Compatible Kaiser unleashes two Spiral Knuckle attacks from both its hands and a blast of the Kaiser Burst. When its hands reattach to its body, the Compatible Kaiser tackles its target with a series of melee strikes, evenutally sending it airborne. As a finisher, the Compatible Kaiser rushes to the air at full speed, landing a punch at the enemy's torso. The enemy splits into two before exploding as Compatible Kaiser powers down. Despite its name, there is no actual tornado involved in the technique. '' Technical And Historical In The Great Battle IV, CompatiKaiser (also known as the Battle Force Robot) was controlled by four pilots: Warrior Roar, Kamen Rider ZO, Ultraman Powered, and the V2 Gundam. It was summoned at the conclusion of several stages of the game, separated into four vehicles, before combining in order to fight a giant robot or monster summoned by the enEmmyes. In its initial appearance, it was armed with vulcan guns, cannons, and a powerful beam attack, as well as being able to utilize a variety of powerful punches. For defensive purposes, it had two types of energy shields. Finally, it was equipped with a scanner, which allowed its pilots to gain information on the capabilities of the enemy they were fighting. Here, the Compatible Kaiser is the companion machine to Fighter Roa. Unknown circumstances would force Warrior Roa out from his own dimension, into our own. The Kaiser would be damaged upon entry, and Roar would acquire the help of Kouta Azuma, to live in this new dimension. Thus, Kouta takes Roar's place as Fighter Roar. Professor Kisaburo Azuma, Kouta's grandfather and former scientist of the Extra-Over Technological Investigative Institute, would rebuild the damaged machine, using blueprints he obtained from Bian Zoldark of the Dynamic General Guardian series. The Kaiser is stored beneath the Azuma family's flower house, so that whenever Kouta becomes Fighter Roar, he can easily summon it to the battlefield. Category:Characters:Other